Para Além da Morte
by Mary'Rain'Heart
Summary: Sirius está morto e Harry não pára de pensar no padrinho. Espera um dia voltar a vêlo. Nick quase sem cabeça disse que Sirius não escolheria vir a ser um fantasma. Mas enganarase. Sirius volta, branco pérola com a sua gargalhada que mais parece um latido
1. Chapter 1

_**Olá a todos! Fico contente que tenham vindo ler a minha fanfic. Esta fanfic é diferente das primeiras que fiz, esta fic fala da vida de Harry sem o padrinho, de amor e de guerra. **_

_**É passada no 6º ano de Harry. **_

_**Não vai ser vista apenas do ponto de vista do Harry, mas sim do ponto de vista do Ron, da Hermione, do Harry, e do Snape (personagem que eu acho muito importante para a minha fic). **_

_**Acompanhem a história. É de certeza melhor que as outras duas. :) **_

**_Não se esqueçam de deixar Reviews! Beijos Mary_**

**Capítulo 1 – Introdução.**

**Fazia dois meses que Sirius morrera. Harry não conseguia esquecer o sorriso do seu padrinho, aquela gargalhada que fazia lembrar um latido, os olhos negros, não se esquecia das vezes em que vira o rosto do padrinho na lareira da escola. Mas não se podia esquecer! "Vou ficar com todas as lembranças boas que tenho do Sirius que tenho na memória" pensava Harry infeliz. **

**Estava de férias em casa dos tios e lembrava-se que se Sirius não tivesse sido assassinado podia ir morar com ele, neste mesmo Verão, Verão em que todos acreditavam que Sirius era inocente. Tentava em vão tirar da cabeça imagens dele e do padrinho felizes em Grimmauld Place, nº12. **

**Dentro de dois dias Harry iria para a «Toca», estava ansioso por voltar a ver os seus amigos. De certeza que se sentiria mais feliz ao lado da família Weasley do que ao pé dos Dursleys. Harry recebera uma carta de Ron há 2 dias, que o convidava a ir para a «Toca».**

_**Harry**_

_**Espero que estejas bem. Aqui em casa está tudo um pouco mudado. O Fred e o George estão a viver num apartamento em cima da loja de brincadeiras mágicas. Estão a viver muito bem, ganham montes de galeões lá na loja. Bill vai-se casar com Fleur, nem a mãe nem a Ginny a suportam. **_

**_Mas não é de novidades que quero falar. A minha mãe não te quer deixar aí muito tempo com os Dursleys. Diz que eles te deprimem e que não te dão comida de jeito. Por isso quer que venhas para cá o mais rapidamente possível. _**

_**Como só chegamos de Hogwarts à 2 dias, a mãe diz que é melhor ficares aí pelos menos mais 4 dias aí na casa dos muggles. Diz a eles para ligarem a fogueira, chegamos aí às 5h da tarde. A Hermione já estará cá quando chegares.**_

_**Dá a resposta o mais rapidamente possível! **_

_**Ron **_

**Estava feliz por saber que Mrs. Weasley preocupava-se com ele. **

**Harry tirou os óculos, vestiu o pijama e enfiou-se na cama. Fechou os olhos e mais uma vez o rosto do padrinho aparecera na sua mente. Uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto e Harry evitou que mais lágrimas se libertassem. "Ele não ia gostar de me ver chorar..." pensou. O sono chegou e Harry adormeceu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Chegada à «Toca»**

**Harry levantou-se feliz nessa manhã, nessa tarde iria para a «Toca» passar o resto das férias de Verão! Os Weasleys eram a família que Harry mais gostava, faziam-no sentir-se bem.**

**Quando desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço, Harry não se admirou de ver Dudley receoso. Sempre que Dudley tinha um encontro com o mundo da magia acontecia-lhe alguma coisa: a primeira vez crescera-lhe uma cauda de porco do traseiro e da última a sua língua crescera mais de 30 cm. Durante o pequeno-almoço Harry divertiu-se imaginando o que acontecerá ao Dudley esta vez. **

"**É melhor fazer as malas" pensou Harry, subindo as escadas do Hall, ouviu o tio Vernon a ligar a lareira e sentiu-se mais aliviado. Quando chegou ao quarto pôs as mãos ao trabalho: arrumou as roupas, livros, penas, cartas e outros objectos importantes dentro da mala e limpou a gaiola da Hedwig. Quando terminou Harry levou a mala lá para baixo, juntamente com a gaiola de Hedwig. **

**Bateram as cinco horas e Harry foi-se sentar no sofá, ao lado do Dudley. Passado 10 minutos apareceu o Mr.Weasley vindo das chamas que crepitavam na lareira, este foi seguido de Ron, de Fred e de George. **

**- Boa tarde! – Saudou Mr. Weasley com um aceno.**

**- Boa tarde. – Disseram os Dursleys, com muito pouco entusiasmo.**

**- Estás pronto, Harry? – Perguntou amavelmente Mr. Weasley.**

**- Sim, a mala estão ali no Hall. – Respondeu Harry.**

**- Nós vamos buscá-la. – Disseram Fred e George, eles adoravam explorar a casa dos Dursleys.**

**- Leve o rapaz e não se demore. Temos coisas importantes a fazer! – Disse o tio Vernon com um tom brusco. – Não nos destrua a casa nem ataque o meu filho. **

**- Não se preocupe... – Disse Mr. Weasley num tom chocado. – Que bom! Aqui está a mala. Adeus a todos!**

**- Adeus. – Disse o tio Vernon.**

**- Tu primeiro Harry. – Mr. Weasley tirou uma pitada de pó de floo de um saquinho e lançou às chamas, que se tornaram altas e verdes esmeralda. Harry agarrou numa pitada, atirou-a às chamas e gritou «A Toca!» e desapareceu. A seguir foi o Ron, o Fred e o George. **

**- Então Adeus. – exclamou Mr. Weasley, e sem esperar resposta, desapareceu.**

**Harry sentia-se muito feliz. Estava rodeado das pessoas de quem mais gostava. O almoço como sempre estava divinal. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Fleur Delacour, a noiva de Bill. Estava mais bonita do que nunca! Mrs Weasley e Ginny não pareciam gostar nada dela. **

** Conversaram e riram durante o jantar e só se deram conta de que horas eram quando Mrs. Weasley olhou para o relógio e gritou:**

**-Tá na hora de ir para a cama! Todos já para cima. **

**Harry subiu as escadas animado. Chegou ao quarto de Ron, vestiu o pijama e enfiou-se na cama. Os rapazes disseram "Boa Noite" entre eles e fez-se silêncio. **

**Harry pensou em como há muito tempo não se sentia tão feliz, vieram recordações do padrinho à cabeça e as lágrimas não lutaram por sair.**

**-"Sirius, onde quer que estejas, sei que estarás sempre comigo. Não preciso de andar a choramingar." – Pensou para si mesmo. **

**Virou a cabeça para o outro lado e adormeceu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Correspondências **

_**Severus**_

_**Espero que as tuas férias estejam a correr bem. **_

_**Recebi a tua candidatura para o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras. Pensei bem e cheguei à conclusão de que mereces o cargo. Já falei com Slughorn para te substituir a Poções. Vocês eram amigos enquanto andavam em Hogwarts, de certeza de que se irão dar bem.**_

_**Esperamos-te dia 25 de Agosto para começarmos a fazer as listas para os alunos.**_

_**Os meus cumprimentos,**_

_**Dumbledore**_

__

_**Caro Dumbledore**_

_**Fico contente que tenha chegado a essa conclusão. Sou a pessoa indicada para esse cargo. **_

_**Slughorn, sim...éramos muito amigos. Há muito tempo que não o vejo, espero que ele esteja bem.**_

_**Dia 25 aí estarei. Já tenho em mente o livro que vou por na lista. Um dos melhores livros para Defesa Contra as Artes Negras.**_

_**Snape**_

__

**N/A: Hoje Postei dois capítulos! XD Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Vão haver vários capítulos de correspondência ao longo da historia. **

**No próximo capítulo é com o Snape quando recebeu a carta do Dumbledore. Vamos ter muitas surpresas! **

**REVIEWS! Preciso de saber se estão a gostar, se estão a detestar, o que posso fazer para manter a fic ao vosso gosto...etc.**

**BJS**

**PS: Estou a adorar escrever para vocês. **

**MARY **


End file.
